


We Could Do a Few Things (And I Might Call You My Baby)

by elegantuan (prdsdefsus)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Assistant! Choi Soobin, Attempt at Humor, BL artist! Choi Yeonjun, Dom top Choi Yeonjun, He's a base colorist actually... Still an assistant though., I just love to write soob getting wrecked lol, M/M, Rimming, Sub bottom Choi Soobin, This is unexpectedly soft tf, Use of camera, yeon took pictures of soob during his post-nut phase bcs he's a kinky ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/elegantuan
Summary: “Oh shit, they’re about to make out on a sofa in this panel,” comes Yeonjun’s complaint, “I have to use the 3d model again… Great.”Soobin chuckles at Yeonjun’s little scoff. “You always hate the 3d model feature… Isn’t that thing really useful?”“It is,” Yeonjun huffs, “but it’s so hard to customize it, I prefer asking someone to be my model and let me take pictures of it.”Silence becomes their best friend for a while, not that Yeonjun minds. He’s too preoccupied with his sketches until Soobin speaks up;“Then, do you want me to?”(or, Yeonjun was a Boys Love web comic artist who hated to use the 3d model feature for reference and Soobin offered his help, except they were kind of distracted...?)
Relationships: choi yeonjun/choi soobin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 216





	We Could Do a Few Things (And I Might Call You My Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy it's been a while since the last time I posted a yeonsoob fic hahaha. This fic is gonna be self indulgent tbh anddd yeonjun also mentioned that he wanted to be a mangaka (comic artist) once so yeah, boom, I made him as a BL web comic artist just because I thought this concept is gonna be interesting lmao
> 
> Title is taken from Jaylon Ashaun's I Got You. Special thanks to K who spared her time to make sure whether this work is okay enough or not haha

If Yeonjun is allowed to be honest, he finds his job hard these days.

Choi Yeonjun is one of the well-known Boys Love web comic artists who goes under alias ‘YJ’. And no, he doesn’t think his job is hard because he has to think about the plot and draw nonstop like a corporate slave he is. He also doesn’t think switching to Clip Studio Paint (he used Adobe Photoshop back then, thank you very much) hard either. In fact, he actually found out that using Clip Studio Paint is much easier for his web comic purposes because of its thousands free assets.

The real reason why he has been struggling these days is—

“Yeonjun hyung! I’m done coloring the base, should I do the detailing as well since the others are out today?”

Choi Soobin, one of Yeonjun’s assistants who specifically works as the base colorist in Yeonjun’s team.

Yeonjun’s team consists of five male members including himself. There are Choi Beomgyu the background artist, Huening Kamal Kai the colorist, Kang Taehyun the typsetter, and the two of them. While the others came later, Soobin was there with Yeonjun since the first time the latter said he wanted to make a web comic, which makes it understandable if Yeonjun has a massive crush on Soobin for the longest time.

Usually, Yeonjun is chill when Soobin is around, especially with the others around. But these days, he has been thinking about Soobin and this time, his three other assistants are out, leaving the two alone on Yeonjun’s apartment.

_“They are definitely messing with me!”_ Yeonjun screams internally and proceeds to explain—he really needs to keep himself looking professional, at least when he’s working—Soobin regarding their tasks. “Soobin-ah, you can just keep working on the base color, Kai and the others told me they’ll work on it once they’re back.”

“I see…” Soobin mutters, “I guess I’ll just email these later then.”

Yeonjun nods in approval, choosing to be quiet as he continues sketching for upcoming pages. He has to stay focused while working so he can at least produce eight pages of line arts and twelve pages of sketches today, given that if his Cintiq doesn’t lag constantly.

Yeonjun enjoys being a BL web comic artist, but at the same time, he hates it when he has to draw complicated scenes such as the fucking scene. Sure, he’d be kind of turned on at first until he realizes he has to understand how anatomy works—it’s a pain in the ass, especially knowing that he needs to make use of the 3d figure model in order to make those scenes anatomically correct, and definitely doesn’t hurt the readers’ eyes. Angles and perspective are also troublesome, but nothing can beat anatomy when it comes to Yeonjun’s annoyance.

“Oh shit, they’re about to make out on a sofa in this panel,” comes Yeonjun’s complaint, “I have to use the 3d model again… Great.”

Soobin chuckles at Yeonjun’s little scoff. “You always hate the 3d model feature… Isn’t that thing really useful?”

“It is,” Yeonjun huffs, “but it’s so hard to customize it, I prefer asking someone to be my model and let me take pictures of it.”

Silence becomes their best friend for a while, not that Yeonjun minds. He’s too preoccupied with his sketches until Soobin speaks up;

“Then, do you want me to?”

Yeonjun’s hand stops moving. He immediately whips his head to see Soobin smiling bashfully. It’s a good offer, if Yeonjun thinks about it again. He can just ask Soobin to do as he needs, unlike the 3d model feature. Yet, Yeonjun has to risk his dick that will most likely be on fire because he gets to see Soobin in various lewd poses.

So, all in all, Yeonjun isn’t sure either.

“Are you okay with it though?” Yeonjun hopes he dodges the bullet. “Like… Wouldn’t that be comfortable? I draw porns, y’know?”

“I know you draw porns, silly,” Soobin giggles. “I don’t really mind though, it’s for your job anyway. Plus, I have a good figure too. Don’t you think so?”

Yeonjun gulps hard at that one. Fuck yeah, Soobin _does_ have a good figure. Long legs, thick thighs, round ass, small waist—everything about him is just so perfect to the point Yeonjun is sure he won’t be able to hold himself back if he ever sees Soobin posing for him.

“What is this?” Yeonjun tries to brush it off with a cocky look on his face. “Why are you so eager to be my model? Are you actually excited to be seen in those lewd poses?”

“A—” Soobin’s face is flushed after Yeonjun teased him. Red streaks appearing on his soft cheeks. “I…”

Yeonjun lifts a brow, confused. Hold on, there is no way Soobin actually thinks like that, right?

“Maybe…” Yeonjun almost choked. “But only to you, I guess.”

The atmosphere around them slowly turns in to the awkward one. That was pretty sudden, but Yeonjun can’t help himself to get even cockier toward Soobin’s confession—now he knows that Soobin thinks that way. All his concerns regarding Soobin just whooshed away the moment he found out.

“Oh, really now?” Yeonjun grabs his phone, still with his smug face. Moving only to sit down on the floor. “What a pervert, come here then.”

Soobin complies as Yeonjun pats on his own lap, signaling him to sit there as he leans back a bit.

“Put your hands on my shoulders,” Yeonjun says while turning on the camera, leading Soobin to whine inaudibly.

“It, it sure is close, isn’t it?” The red streaks on Soobin’s cheeks have gotten darker, Yeonjun notices.

“Well,” The older is totally amused, “the characters are dating, it should be normal, don’t you think?” He assumes playing with Soobin a bit wouldn’t hurt anyone. “Are you perhaps shy? Even though you’re the one who offered this whole thing?”

“Oh my God,” Soobin groans. “Shut up.”

Yeonjun lets out a slight chuckle. With his hand busy clicking the ‘snap’ button on his phone, he mutters, “Do you wanna get paid?”

Comes Soobin’s reply in a form of snort, “Of course I do.”

“But with this.” Yeonjun doesn’t give any chance for Soobin to respond and chooses to pull him closer by his waist. He watches how Soobin's eyes just widened at the sudden closeness (it's pretty entertaining, he should say) before he lets their lips meet against each other.

Yeonjun doesn't sense any rejection nor uncomfortable movements from Soobin, which he takes it as a green light. After several pecks and short kisses, Yeonjun proceeds to trap Soobin's lower lip—those pouty lips he loves so much—with his teeth, nibbling it slow like he's asking permission to Soobin to part his lips.

And the younger just does what Yeonjun signaled him to; opening his mouth slightly so Yeonjun can deepen the kiss. Soobin allows the other male to consume his pretty lips as he wants, letting him to suck, chew on it so sensually, tasting the strawberry chapstick he had applied earlier in the morning. Then Yeonjun notices how Soobin slowly wraps his arms around Yeonjun's neck, bringing him deeper into the kiss. He has his eyes closed and God, if that doesn't make him look even more erotic.

Yeonjun finds himself getting eager. He ends the open-mouthed kiss and makes use of his tongue. The warm pink muscle finds comfort in Soobin's one; gently sucking it before he realizes the two tongues mingle in the dark and wet cavern. Soobin definitely tries to kiss him back, Yeonjun notices, and nothing can make him flattered than that.

(Or maybe there is, but it always involves either Choi Soobin or food in the end.)

Their kiss is getting sloppier yet none of them complains. Yeonjun actually enjoys it—how can he not when he is kissing a whole Choi Soobin? A boy that has been inside his mind and gets him all worked up every time he does something. It goes okay for Yeonjun at first until Soobin lets out his another needy whine and begins to roll his hips on Yeonjun's lap.

“ _Mng_... Ju, Junnie hyung...” Soobin pants and Yeonjun is completely losing it. He can feel his whole body tensed up toward the sweet voice. The fact that Soobin is grinding on him doesn't help him to calm down too. Biting his own lower lip, Yeonjun tries his best to collect himself (he should before he just wreck Soobin right there and right now) as his hand carefully glides down to Soobin's perky ass, pausing for a moment.

“So... Is that a yes or a no?” It's obviously a yes, Yeonjun is not stupid. But here he is, shooting his annoying—that's what Soobin would call it, though Yeonjun prefers to call it 'prideful'—grin with a writhing Soobin on his lap. Hand becoming naughtier the time he grabs and squeezes Soobin's squishy cheek down there, drawing mewls out of the latter's swollen lips; Yeonjun indeed kissed him hard—and hungrily—earlier after all.

“Are you dumb? Of course it's— _hng!?_ ” Soobin wasn't able to finish his sentence once Yeonjun presses wet kisses on his jaw, hand still having fun teasing the supple flesh by groping them playfully. Then he nuzzles onto Soobin's rose-tinted ear, brushing his thick lips in purpose and licks the outer shell before he whispers;

“Answer me clearly.”

Yeonjun's voice was deep, unlike what he uses on daily basis and it's no surprise if it gives goosebumps on Soobin's pale skin. The younger nods meekly. Yeonjun's deep voice always gets him on his knees. His hands are gripping onto Yeonjun's black t-shirts hard and gasps, “Y, yes, hyung...” His words came out shaky, not exactly like he expected. “It's a yes... Please keep going...”

There is a smile plastered on Yeonjun's face—and it's definitely the one that he has when things are getting interesting.

.

“Spread your legs wider.”

Yeonjun can see how Soobin squirms as he parts Soobin's legs further while holding his phone from above. Yeonjun might look calm with his phone like that but his dick sure is on fire at the sight. Come on, how can he be okay when Choi Soobin is currently spreading his legs—those god damn long limbs—for him?

Flushed Choi Soobin has always been Choi Yeonjun's favorite sight, so Yeonjun doesn't really think he's in disadvantage. But, God, he sure does hope his dick will eventually cool down. What a good thing that Soobin still has his shorts worn.

(Not really, since Yeonjun is very much crazy over Soobin's milky thighs. Choi Soobin and shorts is a deadly combination.)

“W, wait, hyung—”

Yeonjun doesn't want to hear any objection for now. “Then place your hand around your mouth like you're about to say no but deep down there you actually want to be fucked and place your hand on the mattress like you're giving up, letting the top does whatever he wants,” he explains as he positions Soobin's hands. “Okay, good, stay still.”

Soobin's grumble is clear and honestly Yeonjun can't blame him.

“Fuck, this is actually embarrassing...” Yeonjun hears Soobin muttered behind his large palms after he's finished taking pictures, then his mumble, “Not gonna lie but I thought you'd take off my pants as well.”

That takes Yeonjun by surprise. “Wow, I didn't think you'd be that bold, Soobin-ah,” he replies with a faint of cheekiness, “Your cock is too big, the bottom in my series has a small cock.”

The explanation gets Soobin groaning again. “I swear you're unbelievable.” The grunt has Yeonjun snickering until the older feels an arm pulling him down, making the two male beings closer than ever.

“Anyway, where's the payment I deserve?” The little pout formed on Soobin's lips encourages Yeonjun to caress the warm cheeks of his, taking a note on the way Soobin's arms are now nestling back on his nape, basically hugging him by his neck. “A bit impatient, aren't you?”

When Soobin was about to deny what Yeonjun said, the latter only traces Soobin's lower lip with his thumb and shuts him up using his own plush lips; pressing another sweet lingering kiss on Soobin's lips. Their mouths slot perfectly, like puzzle pieces that are made to complete each other.

The two males are drown in the taste of one another's lips, slowly getting drunk—intoxicated—in the kiss, leaving them wanting more, needing more. Yeonjun tilts his head to explore the inside of Soobin's mouth better, relishing every inch of it as Soobin sighs into the kiss contently, bucking their hips together while setting an ideal rhythm on the soft mattress. Soobin's soft stifled moans drive Yeonjun wild already—his hand begins to roam under Soobin's fabric, palming the tensed abs before his fingers graze the hardened nipple.

“ _A, ah!_ Hyungie... _Hyungie_ —” Soobin sounded so desperate and Yeonjun loves it. He loves to hear more of those sweet cries coming from Soobin's sinful lips. His lips delicately gravitating to the side of Soobin's neck, placing butterfly kisses until his collarbone. Then bites, sucks, and licks the pale skin several times. Color of reddish purple blooms beautifully on the contrasting surface.

Yeonjun's fingers never stop toying with Soobin's nub; tweaking and rubbing it, motion deliberate. His mind is hazy and Soobin's high-pitched whimpers only push him to tease the younger male even more. Everything about Choi Soobin is just so lustful in Yeonjun's eyes.

“Sounding so pretty, aren't you?” Yeonjun mutters on Soobin's skin just as he pulls up Soobin's shirts to expose his chest.

“Only— _oh_ —Only for you...” Soobin breaks apart at Yeonjun's warm tongue lapping on his other bud. Soobin's heavenly sobs ring in his ears like a dreamy lullaby while he suckles on Soobin's nipple hungrily, planting sweet kisses between his teasing licks, stimulating Soobin further. “All yours.”

That rips a growl from Yeonjun's throat. His free hand possessively snakes onto Soobin's thigh, touching the soft skin under his fingerpads; letting it slide so freely as if any part of Soobin's thigh is his anchor. Doesn't mind where his hand will stop when he rocks his hips to get the desired friction against Soobin's pelvis.

“Tell me, baby,” Yeonjun speaks, sounding out of breath. “Tell me what you want.”

Soobin chokes back a moan at Yeonjun's hushed tone. Toes curled once Yeonjun settles himself between his legs, attempting to peel off Soobin's shorts—as well as his underwear—and reveals his cock with his bare ass that Yeonjun worships so much. Soobin's yelp chimes into Yeonjun's ears airily the second his lips trailing on the younger's inner thigh; planting wet kisses. Sweeping the delicious flesh by using his own wet pink muscle, or occasionally sinking his teeth on the plushiness of Soobin's inner thigh.

“Wanna be one with you.” Soobin quivers toward the way Yeonjun's tongue skimming his sensitive skin until it reaches his groin. But he ignores how Soobin's cock is practically leaking already, giving another stripe of lick on his sacks before he flattens his tongue on Soobin's perineum.

Soobin twitches. Whole body tingling every time he feels Yeonjun's saliva around his rim. The blood inside him just surges real fast, cheeks turned cherry blossom as his sight is getting blurry over Yeonjun's tongue, circling close to his entrance. The warmth of Yeonjun's saliva gets him shuddering, helpless under his control. Soobin takes in a sharp breath, chest feels like in riot. Yeonjun's tongue is so good against his rim to the point it flies him to the Utopia.

It's even way better once Yeonjun makes uses of his thumbs to stretch his hole, then gives in his tongue—poking into Soobin's pretty and puckered hole, eliciting loud cries from the latter.

“ _Fuck!_ Hyu, hyung!” Yeonjun's ears perked up at the other's filthy moan. He can feel how he's itching with arousal now. There's probably a tent on his pants already. “Mm— _ah!_ Yeonjun... Yeonjun hyung—” Soobin's chants only become louder the time Yeonjun starts sucking, prodding his tongue into Soobin's hole in faster pace. The slick spit successfully has gotten Soobin throwing his head back, jolting at his place.

Yeonjun places his hands on Soobin's inner thighs, lifting his hips further as his tongue lazily brushing Soobin's perineum and back to his rim, craving for more taste of Soobin. Sometimes Yeonjun's thumb will rub teasingly on the burning and wet skin before he dives in to suck and fucks Soobin with his tongue again.

Wet noises filling the room, making the two males more aroused. Soobin gasps violently. Knuckles turned white because of how tight he grips onto the cover of Yeonjun's mattress when Yeonjun is still eating Soobin out like a five course meal and Soobin is just so sensitive toward every lick that Yeonjun gives.

Then finally Yeonjun is finished. He parts away from Soobin's stretched hole, string of saliva still connecting to his mouth. Once he has gotten rid of the string, he takes a good look of it from above. Corner of his lips tugging slightly, forming a smirk. He decides to stretch Soobin more and shoves his fingers onto Soobin's lips, gesturing him to open his mouth, which Soobin quickly obeys at.

Soobin takes in Yeonjun's fingers, wrapping his lips around it. His tongue cleverly twirls on the digits like it's a lollipop, coating them with his own spit. Yeonjun hums seeing Soobin's obedience until he realizes something.

Yeonjun fishes out his phone to open his camera, scanning Soobin's messy look—red painting his cheeks, lips, and ears, eyes as glassy as the so praised glass slippers, pleasured tears building, mouth enveloping Yeonjun’s fingers—through the camera lens.

“You’re making a good face,” Yeonjun simply says, clicking the shutter button, “How pretty.”

Soobin immediately flinches, embarrassed and a bit turned on at Yeonjun's antic; taking pictures of him when he's a nothing but more than a mess. The thought of Yeonjun keeping his lewd pictures gives him rush of thrill.

As Yeonjun has finished getting his 'reference', he removes his digits carefully from Soobin's mouth, presses it against Soobin's rim before it enters the latter's hole.

Soobin lets out a slight shriek, whimpering when Yeonjun curls his finger inside him, brushing the inner walls gingerly. Soobin's sinful whimpers only stir Yeonjun to dig his finger deeper.

Yeonjun can tell just how Soobin is very much feeling good, especially he found out Soobin was trying to rock his hips, asking for more sparks from Yeonjun's finger. Licking his lips, Yeonjun adds another digit, tearing another loud moan out of Soobin's throat.

“Junnie hyung, _please_ —” Soobin cries, flailing his arms in the air. “More— want more, _need_ more, _ah!_ ”

“Mm,” Yeonjun purrs, “My baby is such a cockslut, isn't he?” He leans in to Soobin's face, examining his features while his fingers are still working down there.

Soobin nods weakly, he doesn't think he has any strength left. “Your cockslut,” he exhales, hands grasping Yeonjun's back. The latter's brain shuts down at for seconds and captures Soobin's lips with his own. Kissing him like there will be no tomorrow; he kisses him messily, teeth clashing.

“I swear to God, Choi Soobin.” Yeonjun growls, “You're making me want to fuck you so bad.”

“Then do it,” Soobin replies, cupping Yeonjun's cheeks as he throws a smile. Yeonjun thinks Soobin is the prettiest when he smiles like this under him. “Fuck me as you want. Hard, slow, I'll take it.” He pulls Yeonjun into loving kiss. “Make love to me.”

Yeonjun gulps hard at that. His chest almost exploded toward those words. If he's allowed to be dramatic, he'll say he has melted.

“You know that I love you, right?” Yeonjun questions. Too sudden, he tells himself.

“I know,” Soobin chuckles, sounding too pure for this filthy world. So mesmerizing to the point it forces Yeonjun to engrave the sound at the back of his brain, “and I love you too.”

Yeonjun's fingers stop prepping Soobin's hole and discards it, resulting Soobin to whine at the loss. Yeonjun is pretty sure he has done enough anyway. He sits up to help Soobin taking off his clothes. He shifts on to his side to get a packet of condom. After rummaging through the drawer, he's between Soobin's legs again, quickly tearing the package off with his teeth. He rolls it on his cock once he's done stripping his clothes as well.

“I'm putting it in.” Yeonjun announces, already lining his cock on the entrance. Soobin nods, not trusting his voice enough for now. Eyes gluing on Yeonjun's slightly tanned skin and visible muscles—he swallows hard at the view.

The moment Yeonjun manages to sink his cock in partially, he knows this sensation will stay addictive as it is now. He moves his hips further, watching how his cock gradually disappears into Soobin's tight hole, loosening it. He sighs at the feeling of Soobin's hole squeezing him so well. Soobin wriggles on the mattress, mouth parted as he breathes in more air. Too overwhelmed getting penetrated.

The two males stay in that position for a while, allowing Soobin to adjust first. Yeonjun recognizes more tears streaming down to Soobin's cherry cheeks and wipes them away mildly.

“You good there, Soobinie?” Yeonjun makes sure, voice laced with concern. “I'm not hurting you, am I?”

Soobin shakes his head and nuzzles into Yeonjun's touch, holding his hand like he treasures it. “I am, hyung,” he says, “and no, you're not hurting me. Just give me some time, okay?”

Yeonjun's lips are sealed. His response comes in a small nod. Yeonjun waits patiently until Soobin tells him, “I'm alright, you can move now.”

Without saying it twice, Yeonjun proceeds to thrust his hips, letting his cock slide inside Soobin. Soobin's warm walls trap Yeonjun's cock _so_ fine, driving him insane. The slow thrusts steadily develops in to hard thrusts. Yeonjun's arms are caging Soobin's body, totally adoring the fucked out look on his face.

Yeonjun's cock hardened at the noises Soobin makes, as well as his half-lidded eyes along with tongue peeking out of his mouth. The sound of their skin slapping resonates in the room, increasing the hot atmosphere.

Soobin's lashes are long, yet it only can be seen from this close—and Yeonjun is definitely losing his mind. He has to fuck the other male, hard, rough, _merciless._ His name sounds ethereal when it slips out of Soobin's lips. Calling out Yeonjun's name repetitively as if it is some kind of prayer that God would like to hear.

Yeonjun grits his teeth, croaking toward the way Soobin has his cock clenched around him, feeling absolutely amazing until he hits Soobin's prostate.

“Yeon, Yeonjun hyung!” Soobin wails. His arms finding its way back to Yeonjun's neck, pulling him in to a comforting hug. “That— that feels so good— You're stretching me so well... _Mng! A, ah!_ The, there!”

Yeonjun keeps going. Snapping his hips madly just from Soobin's moans as he peppers wet kisses on Soobin's neck to the blade of his shoulder, teeth gnawing the pale skin several times to splash more reddish purple color on Yeonjun's personal canvas.

Yeonjun's cock continuously abuses Soobin's prostate, making the latter to sob louder while he lets his lips brushing against Yeonjun's neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses there desperately. Then Soobin wraps his legs around Yeonjun's waist, tugging him impossibly closer.

Soobin is on the edge already. With all the foreplay, rimming, and being fucked senseless like now— it's just too much. He can feel his guts twisting, tummy full from Yeonjun's cock that keeps ramming into him.

“ _Fuck_ , you're so tight...”

“Please, please, _please_ — hyung, I'm so close—” Soobin's nails digging into Yeonjun's skin, raking his back which Yeonjun is aware of how it will create red marks.

Yeonjun huffs heavily. “Mm, cum for me then, my pretty slut.”

With that, Soobin's cock shoots the white fluid not a long time after Yeonjun told him to cum. He cummed a _lot—_ it reaches both of the males' chest—and he came untouched. His cock has became softened except Yeonjun is still inside him, shifting slightly as he progressively picks up the pace, causes Soobin to become even more sensitive since he came recently.

Never ending ' _Ah, ah ah!_ ' vibrates in Yeonjun's ears. Hips moving in superb rhythm that sends Soobin to euphoria. Yeonjun on the other side chews his lower lips, preventing himself from letting out too much noises. His head is filled with nothing but the sight of Soobin looking so hopeless; mouth hanging open, tears complementing his pretty glowing cheeks, blue fringes sticking onto his damp and sweaty forehead.

Yeonjun will say he feels like in paradise when Soobin clenches around his cock tightly this time, stimulating him—or maybe helping him to chase his own high faster as if Soobin's tight walls milking him hard.

“Shit,” Yeonjun curses under his breath. “If I could— _oh, God_ —I would fuck you against the wall later.”

Soobin's eyes fluttered shut at those words, moaning. He grinds onto Yeonjun's hardened cock shamelessly, yearning for more of Yeonjun's cock.

“D, do it,” Soobin heaves a sigh. “I'd love that.”

Yeonjun swears he can sense his cock jumped once Soobin replied. His cock remains shoved inside, moving back and forth like he's addicted with being inside Soobin.

“Hyu, hyungie—” Soobin pants. “If you ke, keep doing that, I might cum again—”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yeonjun breathes out. “I think I'm almost there.”

More thrusts, more flaming skin in contact, more heated kisses—they finally have released their own load together. The two males catching their breath, puffing heavily before Yeonjun pulls out his softened cock. He can't help but to recognize Soobin's cum splattered on their chest. He really did come a lot.

Yeonjun throws his used condom into the nearest trash bin (he's glad that Taehyun insisted him to put a trash bin near his bed now) and takes his phone again, getting several pictures of Soobin lying on his mattress with cum he spurted on his naked chest.

“Now that's a hot one.” Yeonjun places his phone on the top of the drawer. Meanwhile Soobin is pouting, inciting a snicker from the older.

“Soobin-ah,” Yeonjun calls out. Soobin only blinks twice, thrice, then responds, “Yeah, hyungie?”

Yeonjun smiles softly. He brushes away Soobin's fringe, kissing his forehead. “You did great, thank you, I love you,” he mutters. “I'll get you a wet towel to clean you up.”

What Yeonjun gets afterward is a pure bliss; Soobin grinning brightly toward him, eyes turning in to tiny crescents and replies;

“I love you too, Yeonjun hyung.”

.

(“Crap, we gotta be fast. We still have works to do!” Yeonjun wails dramatically while cleaning Soobin up with his warm towel.

“...Now that you mentioned it.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Gratz, you made it 'til the end and I shall give you a round of applause for it. Btw I've never really written proper rimming before so this was quite a challenge haha... I hope you enjoyed it. [🌼](https://mobile.twitter.com/miIfsoob?s=09)
> 
> Oh also, I legit asked my friend who takes a part in this one [web comic](https://m.tapas.io/series/memoriaa/info) lmao you might wanna check 'em out haha she helped me after all


End file.
